Love Story
by byuniebyun
Summary: (Oneshoot) Berawal dari catering makan siang Chanyeol yang terjebak macet, membuat dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Kasir minimarket yang membuatnya jatuh hati. [Chanbaek, Mature content, Comedi(?)]


Haii, sebelumnya aku minta maaf buat yang nungguin **Just Love Him**. Aku lagi berusah buat lanjutinnya, cuman idenya mentok mulu. Mangkanya ga selesei-selesei.

Lagi pusing mikirin ide buat kelanjutan cerita itu, eh tetiba lintasan cerita kaya gini ada di kepala aku. jadi langsung aku tuang ajah. hehe

Semoga suka..

**Happy Reading!**

-

"Pasien selanjutnya silahkan memasuki ruang pemeriksaan. Nyonya Oh, giliran anda!" Seru resepsionis di sebuah klinik umum.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Nyonya Oh membawa tubuhnya memasuki ruang pemeriksaan dengan senyum cerah. Resepsionis di samping pintu ruangan itu mengernyit heran dibuatnya. Bukankah untuk ukuran orang sakit Nyonya Oh terlihat terlalu berseri. Pipinya bahkan merona dengan senyum memalu. Pasien lain yang mengantri hanya menggeleng melihatnya.

Benar, kebanyakan dari mereka yang mengantri di klinik itu bukanlah semata untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya. Melainkan karna dokter muda yang beberapa hari lalu ditugaskan di desa itu.

Kebanyakan dari pasien itu adalah 80% ibu-ibu paruh baya, 15% anak gadis, dan sisanya adalah anak-anak dan para bapak. hmm..

"Selamat siang dok." Sapa Nyonya Oh dengan senyumannya.

"Siang Nyonya, Silahkan duduk." Dokter muda ber_nametag_ Park Chanyeol itu mempersilahkan Nyonya Oh untuk duduk. Senyum ber_dimple_nya membuat Nyonya Oh salah tingkah.

"Apa keluhan anda Nyonya?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Nyonya Oh mendudukan dirinya di hadapannya itu.

"Jantungku berdebar-debar, Pipiku memanas, dan tubuhku serasa jelly, dok." Terang Nyonya Oh. Tangannya ikut bergerak menyentuh bagian tubuh yang di sebutkannya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa anda memiliki suatu alergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Omong-omong dok, aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku." Nyonya Oh menatap datar pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, apa keluhan lainnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali bertanya.

"Jantungku berdebar-debar, Pipiku memanas, dan tubuhku serasa jelly...Saat aku memandang dirimu, Dokter" Nyonya Oh menunduk tersipu setelah mengatakannya.

Chanyeol _speachless _mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pasien seperti ini. Nyonya Oh hanyalah contoh kecilnya. Maka yang di lakukan Chanyeol juga adalah seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, pemeriksaan kita selesai sampai disini. Semoga anda sehat selalu, Nyonya." Chanyeol mengakhiri dengan senyum manis di wajah tampannya.

Nyonya Oh berlalu dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan wajah memerah. Dia merona mendapatkan perhatian Dari Dokter muda itu.

"Pasien selanjutnya. Nyonya Kim, silahkan memasuki ruang pemeriksaan!" Seru resepsionis setelah tersadar dari keterpakuannya saat melihat tingkah Nyonya Oh.

Berbeda dengan Nyonya Oh, Nyonya Kim memasuki ruang pemeriksaan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Selamat siang Nyonya, Silahkan duduk" Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Nyonya Kim dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Apa keluhan anda, Nyonya?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya.

"Aku memiliki putra seumuran denganmu, Dokter" Mulai Nyonya Kim. Oh, jangan tanya darimana dia tau usia Dokter tampan itu. Itu adalah rahasia umum untuk pasien di klinik tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengarkan keluhan Nyonya Kim.

"Tapi dia terlahir dengan kulit gelap, hidung pendek, dan begitu pemalas."

Chanyeol mulai mengernyit tak mengerti mendengar penuturan Nyonya Kim.

"Aku sedang merencanakan program kehamilan lagi dengan suamiku, Dokter. Aku ingin tau apa yang di lakukan ibumu saat dia mengandungmu dulu? Aku ingin anak keduaku nanti terlahir dengan kulit putih, hidung mancung, dan rupa yang indah sepertimu, Dokter." Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol kembali _speachless _di buatnya. Dia memaksakan senyumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Kim.

"Akan aku tanyakan pada ibuku nanti, Nyonya."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol mengakhiri pemeriksaannya dengan Nyonya Kim.

-

Waktu menunjukan pukul dua siang saat jam tugasnya digantikan oleh Dokter Kim Minseok.

Sungguh, tidak adakah pasien normal yang benar-benar memeriksakan kesehatan padanya? Sebagian besar pasiennya hanya bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting menurut Chanyeol.

"Irene-ssi, Apakah _catering _makan siang hari ini belum datang?" Chanyeol yang mulai merasakan perutnya keroncongan pun bertanya kepada si penjaga resepsionis klinik.

"Belum Dokter. Kudengar mereka terjebak macet di jalan. Ah, anda bisa membeli pengganjal perut dahulu sambil menunggu _catering _datang di minimarket dekat klinik, Dokter." Saran Irene.

"Baiklah, terimakasih" Chanyeol tersenyum membuat Irene tersipu dengan pipi merona.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Irene. Perutnya benar-benar lapar. Dia tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi karna kesiangan. Dan _catering _yang biasa di dapatkannya untuk makan siang terlambat datang karena jalanan yang macet.

Chanyeol pun berjalan keluar untuk menemukan minimarket yang di maksud Irene tadi.

Chanyeol memang baru disini. Dia di tugaskan tiga hari yang lalu untuk menjadi dokter sementara di desa ini karna dokter Kang Seulgi sedang mengambil cuti menikah.

Selama tiga hari di desa wonmi-gu, Bucheon itu, Chanyeol belum begitu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Desa itu masih sangat asri sebenarnya. dengan jarangnya kendaraan yang melintas, juga adanya penghijauan di setiap batas perumahan.

Cukup lama Chanyeol berjalan untuk mencari minimarket yang dimaksud, Chanyeol pun menemukannya. LUCKY MART. Chanyeol mengernyit melihat papan nama minimarket itu. Namun Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli dan membawa langkahnya untuk memasuki minimarket tersebut.

"Selamat datang di toko kami. Selamat berbelanja." Suara kasir di balik meja kasa terdengar saat Chanyeol membuka pintu minimarket itu.

Chanyeol hendak membalas sambutan itu dengan senyumannya. Namun niatnya terhenti saat iris bulatnya menatap kasir di balik meja kasa itu. Chanyeol tertegun. Terpana menatap sosok lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar jika tangannya masih menggenggam gagang pintu minimarket tersebut.

Lelaki mungil yang di tatap seintens itu mengernyit heran, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menghadap komputer di depannya karna merasa risih. Chanyeol tersadar dan segera menuju rak-rak yang menyimpan berbagai macam kebutuhan untuk menemukan kiranya ada sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang keroncongan.

Chanyeol mengambil dua buah roti selai dengan sebotol mineral dingin. Lalu membawa belanjaannya ke kasir di depan sana.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdebar. Darahnya berdesir saat kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati meja kasa disana. Pandangannya pun tak terlepas dari sosok mungil di balik meja kasa itu.

Chanyeol sampai di sana. Menatap lekat dari dekat wajah menawan lelaki mungil itu. Mata beningnya yang sipit, hidung kecilnya yang bangir, bibir tipisnya yang merekah. Semua yang ada padanya sangat indah. Chanyeol yakin, dirinya telah terpesona pada kasir itu. Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ada lagi tambahannya?" Suara lembut lelaki itu menyadarkan Chanyeol. Dia berdehem pelan dan mengintip pada _nametag _di seragam lelaki itu. Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Itu saja" Chanyeol memberikan kartu kreditnya saat Baekhyun mengucapkan total harga belanjaannya.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, silahkan datang kembali" ujar Baekhyun.

Sebelum membuka pintu minimarket, Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi," Panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menatap bingung Chanyeol. Darimana lelaki jangkung itu mengetahui namanya. Ah, pasti dari _nametag_ di seragamnya.

Baekhyun masih menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Chanyeol.

"Jam berapa toko ini tutup?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jam sepuluh malam, tuan." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Chanyeol tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari minimarket tersebut. Kembali menuju Klinik tempatnya bekerja.

-

Seperginya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyentuh bagian dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Pipinya memerah tanpa tau alasannya. Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ijazahnya yang sebatas lulusan SMA, membuat Baekhyun hanya dapat bekerja di sebuah minimarket sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Bukan karna segi keuangan atau nilai Ujian yang tak mencukupi, Baekhyun hanya sudah malas berfikir dan berurusan dengan buku-buku setiap harinya.

Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang berkecukupan. Ayahnya seorang PNS di kantor kelurahan. Ibunya juga mengajar sebagai guru privat setiap hari rabu.

"Baekhyunaa" Panggilan riang dari seseorang membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ah, dia bahkan tidak mendengar pintu toko yang di buka.

"Oh, Jongdae, tumben sekali jam segini kau sudah datang. Biasanya kau datang satu menit sebelum jam absen." Baekhyun menyindir partner kerjanya itu dengan bola mata merotasi.

"Yak yak yak, datang cepat salah, datang terlambat salah, sebenarnya apa maumu, sayang?" Jongdae justru menggoda Baekhyun dengan kedipan menggoda dimatanya.

"BERISIK! Cepat ganti seragamu! Aku lapar!" Baekhyun berteriak dan melempar pulpen di saku seragamnya ke arah Jongdae. Tepat mengenai jidatnya.

"Galak sekali." Gerutu Jongdae. Dia bergegas memasuki ruang loker untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam kerja.

Baekhyun hanya menatap malas pada Jongdae yang kini berlalu. Bersamaan dengan itu ponsel di laci mejanya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

Memang, di minimarket itu tidak dipasangi CCTV. Pemilik toko, Kim Suho, sudah mempercayakan tokonya pada karyawannya. Karna itulah Baekhyun dan Jongdae bebas melakukan apapun selama pemilik tidak ada disana.

Sekedar informasi, karyawan di toko itu memang hanya Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Hallo, bu?" Baekhyun menyapa ibunya setelah menjawab panggilannya.

_"Baekhyunie, sampo di rumah habis, pulang nanti tolong bawakan ya. Ah, sekalian dengan Pampers untuk Jesper. Oke, jangan sampai lupa. Ibu menyayangimu."_

Sambungan itu terputus. Baekhyun mengernyit menatap ponselnya. Yah, mentang-mentang Baekhyun bekerja di minimarket, Ibunya selalu menelpon meminta untuk di belikan ini itu seenaknya.

Baekhyun kembali meletakan ponselnya kedalam laci. Dan mulai menghitung uang sebelum berganti sift dengan Jongdae.

-

Chanyeol mengakhiri jam kerjanya setelah seharian melembur. Pasien yang datang cukup banyak hari ini. Membuatnya harus pulang malam karna Dokter Kim Minsoek tidak bisa menangani semua pasien sendirian.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah semangat menuju mobilnya. Dia bahkan bersiul selama perjalanan pulang.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak langsung pulang menuju penginapan. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan depan Lucky Mart. Minimarket tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di bangku yang tersedia di teras minimarket. Tak lama, lampu minimarket padam. Dan suara pintu yang di gembok membuat fokus Chanyeol pada ponselnya teralihkan.

"Baek..." Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sedang menggembok pintu minimarket.Dia bukan Baekhyun.

"Permisi, apa Byun Baekhyun sudah pulang?" Chanyeol yang penasaran bertanya pada lelaki itu.

"IBU!" Jongdae yang terkejut mendengar suara berat Chanyeol berjengit memanggil ibunya reflek.

Chanyeol ikut terkejut mendengar teriakan Jongdae. Mereka sama-sama mengelus dada setelahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terkejut mendengar suaramu yang bertanya tiba-tiba." Jongdae langsung membungkukan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

Chanyeol reflek ikut membungkukan tubuhnya. "Tak apa, maafkan aku juga".

Mereka menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tak gatal setelahnya. Suasananya sungguh canggung.

"Ah, kau mencari Baekhyun?" Jongdae memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Oh, benar." Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Baekhyun masuk sift pagi hari ini. Dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya sejak jam lima sore tadi." Jongdae memberitahu sosok jangkung di depannya.

"Ah begitu, Baiklah, terimakasih." Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa. Dia berjalan menuju mobilnya mengabaikan Jongdae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menatap aneh padanya.

Chanyeol merutuk kebodohannya. Seharusnya siang tadi yang dia tanyakan bukanlah _jam berapa toko tutup_. Melainkan _jam berapa Baekhyun mengakhiri sift kerjanya._ Chanyeol membenturkan dahinya pada pintu mobil. Memasuki dan melajukan mobinya kemudian.

"Aneh sekali." Jongdae menggidikan bahunya setelah mobil Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan minimarket.

Jongdae pun segera menaiki motor maticnya setelah memastikan toko telah terkunci dengan aman.

-

"akh Chanyeolhh nghh" Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakan kejantanannya dengan tempo pelan di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"rilekskan tubuhmu sayang. Sssh. sempitt." Chanyeol mendesis nikmat merasakan pijatan-pijatan pada kejantanannya dari dinding lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun membawa bibir bengkak Baekhyun dalam ciuman panas. Baekhyun membalasnya dan memeluk bahu tegap Chanyeol. Mengusap sensual bahu tegapnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakan kejantanannya di dalam sana. Membuat Baekhyun kewalahan menerimanya.

"mmmph.. Chanyeolh! ahh aah aahh" Baekhyun melepas pagutannya dan mendesah hebat setelahnya.

Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke leher dan dada Baekhyun yang telah di penuhi oleh _hickey._

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik saat Chanyeol mengulum kuat putingnya yang mencuat sempurna.

Terlebih tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus perut bawah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun meremat rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Chanyeolhh lebihh dalamh engh ahh aah" Baekhyun meminta dengan kepayahan.

Chanyeol memperdalam gerakannya membuat Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka. Desahannya memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

Mereka semakin mendekati pelepasan. Nafas mereka tak beraturan dengan tubuh yang di banjiri oleh keringat.

Chanyeol menggigit pundak Baekhyun saat pelepasan berada di ujung kejantanannya. Gerakannya semakin tak beraturan. Chanyeol menghentak dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan...

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Cih" Chanyeol mendecih melihat kejantanannya yang ereksi. Astagaaa, Chanyeol sudah terlalu tua untuk merasakan mimpi basah lagi.

Dan siapa pula yang kau mimpikan itu Chanyeol?. Kau bahkan baru melihatnya sekali dan dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Chanyeol menuruni tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Sssh, Baek," ya, tidak lupa untuk menidurkan kembali kejantanannya itu.

"rrgghh" Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol menggeram ketika berhasil melepaskan hasratnya. Nafasnya memburu.

Dia segera menyalakan _Shower_ untuk menjernihkan fikirannya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Merasakan dinginnya air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. _Baekhyun, _panggilnya dalam hati.

-

"Hai, Jongdae!" Baekhyun menyapa Jongdae ketika tiba di minimarket. Dia memang bekerja sift siang hari ini.

"Oh, Baekhyun kau sudah datang? rajin seperti biasa, hmm." Jongdae menyindir Baekhyun. Mungkin bermaksud balas dendam karna hari kemarin.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Jongdae, Baekhyun segera memasuki ruang loker untuk berganti seragam.

Dia menghampiri Jongdae yang sedang menghitung uang di meja kasa.

"Oh iya Baek, semalam ada yang mencarimu ke toko. Orangnya sangat aneh meskipun ku akui dia sangat tampan." Jongdae memberitahu Baekhyun perihal lelaki yang datang mencarinya.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Entahlah, Dia tidak mengatakan namanya akupun tak bertanya siapa namanya." Jongdae menggidikan bahunya tak perduli.

Baekhyun di belakangnya mendorong kepala Jongdae ke depan dengan jari telunjuknya. Namun sosok tinggi yang kemarin berbelanja di tokolah yang melintas di kepalanya. Mungkinkah dia?

"Yak, mengapa malah melamun. Cepat hitung ulang uangnya. Aku lapar dan mengantuk!" Teriakan Jongdae mengagetkan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Jongdae berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK, KEPALA KOTAK. AKU TEPAT DI DEPANMU! ASTAGAAA." Baekhyun reflek balas berteriak bahkan lebih keras saat Jongdae berteriak seperti itu di depan wajahnya.

"BERKACALAH, BUNG. KAU JUGA BERTERIAK DI DEPAN WAJAHKU!" Jongdae reflek ikut balas berteriak. Sungguh mereka tidak sengaja melakukannya.

Teriakan mereka berakhir saat seseorang memasuki toko.

"Oh!" Mereka bertiga berujar bersamaan. Dan salah tingkah setelahnya.

"se-selamat datang, silahkan berbelanja" Jongdae reflek membungkukan tubuhnya sampai dahinya terantuk meja kasa.

Baekhyun menahan malu melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya tersenyum kikuk menatap sosok jangkung itu.

Iya, Chanyeol. Dia kembali ke toko di jam makan siangnya. Bukan karna _catering _makan siangnya datang terlambat lagi, bukan. Melainkan karna dia ingin melihat Baekhyun.

Dan beruntung Baekhyun memang ada disana bersama dengan lelaki yang semalam di temuinya.

Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Entahlah, Baekhyun lebih indah hari ini dibandingkan hari kemarin di matanya. Namun, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah saat kepingan mimpi basahnya melintasi kepalanya. Chanyeol langsung membawa tubuhnya menuju rak-rak paling pojok.

"Baek, dia adalah orang yang kumaksud" Jongdae berbisik di samping telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, Jongdae. Orang itu aneh." Baekhyun balas berbisik kepada Jongdae. Jongdae hanya mengangguk.

"Dia sangat aneh karna membuat jantungku berdetak tak menentu saat melihatnya. Darahku berdesir, dan wajahku memanas. Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan kesehatanku ke klinik setelah ini." Baekhyun kembali berbisik dengan tangan yang memegangi dadanya.

Jongdae yang mendengarnya sontak menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun lalu turun ke dada, dan kembali ke wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"ha HAH!" Jongdae berteriak saat menyadari apa yang di katakan Baekhyun.

-

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah membayar belanjaannya dimana Baekhyunlah yang menjadi kasirnya.

Meskipun demikian. Jongdae yang seharusnya sudah pergi untuk beristirahat, justru kini tetap berada di samping Baekhyun. Mengawasi keduanya. Dan melupakan perutnya yang keroncongan dan matanya yang mengantuk.

"Ada lagi tambahannya?" Baekhyun bertanya. Suaranya lembut dan mendayu.

Jongdae lantas memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan pipi merona, memasukan belanjaan Chanyeol ke dalam kantong pelastik.

"Tidak, terimakasih" Jawab Chanyeol.

Jongdae beralih memperhatikan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya, Matanya tak berkedip. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan total harga yang harus di bayarnya, Lelaki jangkung itu hanya memberikan uang tunai namun tetap pada posisinya.

Jongdae memicing. Dugaannya 100% benar. Dua orang di depannya tengah jatuh cinta. Namun yang diherankan, bukankah mereka baru bertemu satu sama lain kemarin?. Bahkan Jongdae tak yakin mereka saling mengenal nama masing-masing.

Jongdae semakin memicingkan matanya saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyentuh tangan Baekhyun saat mengambil kembalian yang di berikan Baekhyun. Jongdae bahkan mengatupkan bibirnya kuat saat Baekhyun malah salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Tidak, Jongdae tidak cemburu. Dia memiliki tunangan yang bekerja sebagai dokter di klinik dekat tokonya. Dia hanya heran dengan dua manusia di depannya. Sebegitu mudahkah mereka saling jatuh hati? Jongdae bahkan harus mati-matian berjuang untuk meluluhkan hati tunangannya dulu. Sungguh tidak adil.

Chanyeol memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari toko.

"EKHEM!" Jongdae berdeham keras. menyadarkan Baekhyun yang sedang salah tingkah.

Baekhyun yang terkejut, menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongdae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? ah, tidak. Sejak kapan kau disini?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Jongdae ingin membenturkan kepala sahabatnya itu pada komputer di depannya.

Sungguh, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadirannya disana sedari tadi. Jongdae menahan makiannya dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

-

"Permisi!" Jongdae memanggil Chanyeol yang berjalan belum terlalu jauh dari toko.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan mengernyit bingung menatap Jongdae.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Benar, bisa ikut aku sebentar? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, tuan." Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman di sebrang minimarket. Di ikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di bangku taman. Jongdae mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja taman bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongdae, sahabat sekaligus partner kerja Baekhyun." Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, namaku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Jongdae.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?" Jongdae memulai pembicaraan. Dia menatap lekat kedua mata bulat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Tidak," Jawab Chanyeol dengan datar. Membuat Jongdae di depannya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya." Lanjut Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya. Dia lega, Tapi juga merasa khawatir di saat bersamaan.

"Baekhyun, Dia belum pernah menaruh hati pada siapapun. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya. Bagaimana dia tersipu saat melihatmu. Dia menyukaimu, Chanyeol-ssi." jelas Jongdae.

Perkataan Jongdae membuat dada Chanyeol menghangat. Bukankah itu berarti dia memiliki kesempatan.

"Aku tidak ingin sampai kau menyakitinya. Baekhyun terlalu naif untuk mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa." Lanjut Jongdae.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya semakin bertekad untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak memiliki maksud untuk mempermainkan Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya." Chanyeol menjawab. Jongdae lega mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Chanyeol-ssi, apa Baekhyun bahkan sudah tau namamu?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Benar, Chanyeol memang mengetahui nama Baekhyun melalui _nametage _diseragamnya waktu itu. Tapi Baekhyun? mereka bahkan belum saling berkenalan tapi sudah saling jatuh cinta. Hmm.

-

Jongdae mengatakan Bakhyun bekerja sift siang hari ini. Itu berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk Chanyeol menyampaikan maksudnya kemarin malam.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tepat jam sepuluh malam di halaman minimarket.

Selang lima menit lampu minimarket itu padam. Disusul Baekhyun yang keluar dari dalam toko dan mengunci pintu toko tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebutkan memutar tubuhnya dan terkejut mengetahui Chanyeol lah yang memanggilnya.

"ah..." Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian di sambut oleh tangan lentik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang.?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dan langsung pada intinya.

"Ti-tidak usah, nanti merepotkan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri menggunakan bus terakhir." Baekhyun kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Tak apa, aku sedang ingin mencari angin malam, tapi aku belum terlalu hafal daerah sini. Kebetulan aku melihatmu keluar dari toko. Jadi sekalian saja" Chanyeol beralibi dan memberikan senyum _dimple_nya.

"Be-benar tak apa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan suaranya yang mencicit. Chanyeol dibuat gemas melihatnya.

"Tentu" Chanyeol menjawab pasti.

"Ba-baiklah" Baekhyun menerima tawaran Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

-

Saat ini Baekhyun berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya kaku. Suasananya pun sungguh canggung.

"Ekhem. Baekhyun-ssi bisa tolong arahkan jalan menuju rumahmu? Aku tidak tau." Chanyeol berdeham dan bertanya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah maaf, Pertigaan depan belok kiri." Baekhyun menjawab dengan kikuk.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sibuk mengontrol detak jantung mereka yang menggila.

"mmm, Chanyeol-ssi, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau baru disini?" Baekhyun mulai menanyakan hal yang ada dikepalanya pada Chanyeol.

"Hari ini tepat empat hari aku disini." Chanyeol tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan.

"Ah begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Sesekali baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Aku dokter sementara di klinik dekat minimarket tempatmu bekerja." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Benarkah?! waah hebat. Kau bahkan masih terlihat muda untuk menjadi seorang dokter." Baekhyun menggeleng tak menyangka. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Usiaku 27 pada November kemarin. Aku menekuni profesiku sebagai dokter dari tiga tahun yang lalu." Chanyeo menjelaskan sedikit tentang dirinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau memang hebat Chanyeol-ssi. Tidak sepertiku. Aku bahkan tidak berminat melanjutkan pendidikanku karna aku sudah terlalu malas untuk berfikir." Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya tanda tidak perduli.

"Jangan merendah seperti itu Baekhyun-ssi. Setiap orang memiliki kelebihannya sendiri." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di bibirnya. Baekhyun salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ah, pagar warna coklat, itu rumahku." Baekhyun berujar.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah Baekhyun. dia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Maaf merepotkanmu Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

Baekhyun menatap lama mata berharap Chanyeol sebelum menganggukan kepalanya dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai melajukan mobilnya.

-

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin dekat setiap harinya. Saling bertukar kabar melalui sebuah pesan, makan siang bersama, dan pulang kerja bersama.

Semuanya baik-baik saja. Terkadang mereka juga melakukan kencan di hari libur. Menghabiskan waktu untuk menjadi lebih dekat.

Hingga di bulan ke dua kedekatan mereka, Jongdae mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun mencelos.

"Baek, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Kita semakin dekat" Baekhyun menjawab dengan memalu.

"Semakin dekat dengan tanpa adanya kejelasan di hubungan kalian?" Jongdae menggeleng tak percaya. Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae.

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti ini. Jongdae membiarkan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun karna dulu Chanyeol mengatakan dia mencintai dan takan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunaa, Kumohon padamu tanyakan kejelasan hubungan kalian padanya sebelum perasaanmu semakin dalam. Tidak ada orang yang bertahan dengan perasaan sama, namun tidak menjalin suatu hubungan. Jika Chanyeol tidak mengajakmu menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, coba kau yang mengajaknya. Maka kau akan tau dari jawabannya apakah Chanyeol benar mencintaimu atau hanya mempermainkanmu." Jongdae meremat kedua bahu Baekhyun. Lalu meninggalkannya kemudian.

Siangnya, saat jam makan siang, Chanyeol seperti biasa mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang bersama. Namun kali ini Baekhyun terlihat murung.

"baek, ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir.

"Chan, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sebenarnya?" Baekhyun mulai menanyakannya.

"Kau tau jawabannya, lalu untuk apa kau tanyakan? hmm" Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tidak bisakah kita menjalin suatu hubungan? seperti sepasang kekasih?" Raut harap terlihat jelas di kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie..."

"Hanya menjawabnya Chan." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Aku tidak bisa" Chanyeol meenunduk menjawabnya.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah. Oh, aku akan segera kembali bekerja. Aku duluan Chan." Baekhyun yang kecewa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, segera meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju tokonya.

"Jongdae-yaa, Kau benar" Sesampainya Baekhyun di pintu toko, dia langsung menatap terluka pada Jongdae.

"Baek, astagaa. ada apa?" Jongdae langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang mulai menangis.

" Chan-Channyeol hiks ha-hanya mempermainkanku hiks" Baekhyun menangis sesegukan di hadapan Jongdae.

"Brengsek! menyingkir! Biar ku hajar wajah sok tampannya!." Jongdae geram. hal yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi. Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun.

Jongdae mendorong Baekhyun dari pintu agar Jongdae bisa keluar dan menghajar Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak Jongdae huhuu, Tidak!. Bi-biarkan sa-sajaa hiks . huuuuuuuu" Baekhyun menangis hebat. mencoba menahan Jongdae supaya tidak menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia bahkan memeluk erat kaki Jongdae.

"Baek, sudah. Lupakan dia. Jangan menangis lagi." Jongdae berjongkok untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"huuuuhuu hiks hiks huuuuu" Baekhyun masih sesegukan di depannya. Jongdae pun membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

-

Sejak kejadian kemarin, hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merenggang. Chanyeol yang berusaha menemui Baekhyun di minimarket pun hanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan ucapan ketus dari Jongdae.

"Baekhyun sedang mengambil cuti" Jongdae menjawab karna jengah melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan minimarket dari pagi hingga malam untuk menemukan jawaban.

Besoknya Chanyeol mendatangi rumah Baekhyun. Namun tetangganya bilang Keluarga Byun sedang berlibur ke Jeju.

Chanyeol tak tau harus melakukan apa. Lusa adalah hari terakhir dia bertugas di Bucheon. Dia akan kembali ke Seoul. Baekhyunpun tak kunjung dapat di hubunginya.

Dengan rasa bersalah, Chanyeol pasrah pada perasaannya.

-

Satu tahun kemudian semuanya berubah. Baekhyun bukan lagi si periang yang cerewet. Hatinya yang terluka masih jelas membekas di dalam sana. Baekhyun bahkan masih kerap menangis di setiap malam. Dalam hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam, Baekhyun masih mengharapkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol.

Maklumi saja karna Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan namanya jatuh karna cinta sebelumnya.

Malam ini, Baekhyun kembali menangisi perasaannya sebelum suara ibunya terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Baekhyunie, keluar sebentar, sayang"

Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan keluar dari kamar. Sesampainya di ruang tengah rumahnya, Baekhyun mematung.

Di sana, di ruang tamu. Chanyeol bersama orangtuanya sedang bercengkrama dengan orangtua Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihatnya. Namun senyumannya hilang ketika menyadari Baekhyun yang begitu berantakan.

Mata bengkak, wajah sembab, hidung merah. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Namun wajah tak bersahabat Baekhyunlah yang di dapati Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berusaha menjelaskannya padamu waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak menemukanmu dan kaupun tidak bisa kuhubungi." Chanyeol menatap sendu iris sipit Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada dingin. Mengabaikan penjelasan Chanyeol

"Baekhyunie" Nyonya Byun menegur sikap putranya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Mereka orang tuaku. Aku kesini untuk membuktikan bahwa perasaanku tulus kepadamu." ucap Chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menatap tak mengerti Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum memaklumi.

"Aku sudah dewasa Baekhyun. Saat aku menetapkan perasaanku padamu, bukan sebatas kekasih lagi yang kuinginkan. Karna itulah aku menolakmu." Chanyeol meremat lembut bahu sempit Baekhyun. Dan berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun kemudian.

"Di hadapan kedua orang tuaku dan orang tuamu, aku ingin meminangmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menolak apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca terbelalak menatap Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjalani kehidupan berumahtangga denganku? Berbagi hati, berbagi raga, dan berbagi kehidupan denganku. Menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anaku?"

Baekhyun menangis mendengarnya. Chanyeol melamarnya. Baekhyun fikir penantiannya sia-sia.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol kemudian. menganggukan kepalanya dan memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol.

"Aku laki-laki jika kau lupa." ujar Baekhyun.

Orangtua mereka disana tergelak dalam tangis haru. Putra mereka sudah dewasa. Putra mereka sudah memutuskan. Maka yang mereka lakukan sebagai orangtua hanya mendukung keputusan putranya.

**Jodoh Memang Tak Akan Kemana~**

Sekian...

-

Momen Chanbaeknya dikit. Kebiasaan aku kalo udah cape emang gituu. di akhir pasti udah main skip skip ajah nulisnya. haha

Maafkan aku, juseyooo.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
